We Are Forever Each Others
by AdriannaWolfen
Summary: Its a Jory cause well u have to admit he IS so cute!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Never have had any of the stuff on the show or the people. But I do have a Jes but he's not cute like this one...Darn!! Hey did you all know Jes is 25!! I was so shocked I thought he would've been at least 20 like Rory....BUT NO!!  
  
Summary: It's a JORY. But there is Dean in here. The evil Dean is trying to steal Rory away from Jes. Ok here's a synopsis of what happens. Jes came to Stars Hollow when Rory was like 12; so four years ago. An Jes finally asked out Rory when they were 13; since then they've been inseparable. As usual from even the youngest of teen years they were both too smart for their own good. But that's a whole other story. Back to reality... now they are 16 or so and Dean is pursuing Rory. Jes figures its just a harmless crush till things go further. And of course Rory doesn't want anyone to get hurt so she befriends Dean kind of. But Jes isn't the jealous type unlike Dean and trusts Rory. Although Jes has been a little pre-occupied with the P-SATS, he's smart in the Lit dept.; but not the math. So while he's studying Rory is left to her own devices and ... her mother, and we all know how disastrous that can be. But don't any worry of you Jory fans worry cause a clean-cut nandy-pandy sweetie, has no chance with actual intellectual conversation!! Hey all you; Jes comes to the rescue yeah.  
  
I estimate 3 chapters....MAYBE!! Depends on how lazy I am. But I have only three days of school this week so who knows..........  
  
This is my default chapter's end. So now all of you are caught up to speed!! 


	2. We are Forever Each Others

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter! Sorry so short. With two reviews and NO flames I will update. Either way I'll update but reviews always help me do it faster.  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jes. If I feel like drawing this out I may get Luke and Lorelai together; but that won't be for a while. I have nothing against Dean personally but he's just so kiddish. Definitely not the intellectual type that Jes is trying to hide. Oh and I loved Tristan but as we all know he's gone and will be sadly missed. Ok I'm just rambling....all right and now for 'We are forever each others'. By ME!  
  
We Are Forever Each Others  
  
The Prologue  
  
"Ok Lorelai, if you really want to know..." Luke was cut off.  
  
"Please Luke, tell me. Who's coming? When? And most of all Why? If you don't mind." Chattered Lorelai.  
  
" Well seeing as how you are being all well-behaved and all...(stops to look at the huge grin on Lorelai's face)...oh ok."  
  
"Oh goody, STORYTIME."  
  
"Yeah...OK...well my sister has this problem child or so she says. And she wants me to look after him. He is Rory's age so now she can have a another playmate."  
  
"Well I don't know about another playmate. Rory has Lane and those two are super close. But another friend is always good to have. WAIT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said problem child..."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Will you let me finish, so as..."  
  
"Oh ok go ahead."  
  
"AS I was saying problem child...(Lorelai waited for something out of Luke but when he just stood there she continued)...what kind of problems?? I don't know if I want him around Rory. Especially if he could be a bad influence."  
  
"Nah. Jes never did too much, I don't think. But my sister she...she likes to exaggerate. She was always the drama queen... she would do anything so people would think she had it the hardest."  
  
"Ahh. The old 'Drama Queen'."  
  
"So I don't estimate too much trouble. He's only 12 keep in mind."  
  
~ Two weeks pass by... ~  
  
"Mom no offense but why do I have to wait here with you?"  
  
"Oh honey are you embarrassed?"  
  
"No, but this Jes will be here in the morning too0."  
  
"So........"  
  
"So why can't we just come back to the diner in the morning.? You know when there is actually coffee being served."  
  
"I know honey. But don't worry about it the horror will soon be over. Plus Luke needs moral support!"  
  
"Yeah ok whatever." Rory waved off her mother with her hand.  
  
Luke showed up holding bundles that looked really heavy. With a small boy at least standing a foot away with his hands jammed in his pockets following. No needed any introduction they all seemed to know each other as if Luke had already explained who they were on the drive back. The night went by with quick small talk, a few innocent smiles to know that we would always be here and of course that WE cared! Jes continued to answer the mindless questions but even Rory could tell he wanted out of this VERY small town.  
  
"So Jes do you ever think you'll get any taller?" questioned Rory with a smirk on her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact by the time we're both seventeen YOU will be the midget." Answered an irritated Jes, but taking the bait nonetheless.  
  
"Well if you're so sure then I won't question your royal SHORTI-ness."  
  
"Hardy Har Har and did you come up with that all by yourself?"  
  
"Actually I got some help from my friend Lane!"  
  
"Oh and where is this mysterious Lane as you call her? Or is she invisible too?"  
  
"Well she isn't here but her walkie-talkie is. Wanna see it?"  
  
"Umm ok!"  
  
"Alright. Wait one sec. Hey Mom we'll be back in a bit!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet Lane. She sees Jes through her window and thinks he's cute" Rory said while giggling.  
  
"Oh she thinks I'm cute well what about you do you think I'm cute?"  
  
"No way you are WAY too short even for me."  
  
Rory and Jes left the diner. While Lane could be seen sneaking down her front stairs toward them.  
  
Author's Note: I know it kind of stunk. But it'll get better soon, I promise!  
  
Rory is a smart aleck more so than her mother even at 12 and is also a bit of a tom-boy. Jes goes through a growth spurt one summer which is where he gets taller. Did I explain it better for all you really confused folk out there!?!?! 


End file.
